miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minor characters/Humans
This is a list of minor characters. These are characters that have appeared in the television series or other forms of media related to the series with minor appearances, background appearances, or one notable appearance. In-Universe Canon Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Arlette Arlette is the boss of Nadja Chamack at the TVi studio, for channel TV 5. In "Prime Queen", she spectates Nadja's new show, Face to Face and decides whether or not the show can continue, judging by its ratings. * Appearance: Arlette's hair is cut into a short bob that ends in the center of her neck. She wears a white business jacket with a folded collar, and she wears a pink shirt beneath it. * Personality: Arlette is a strict boss, constantly reminding Nadja that her show, and by extension, her prime-time slot on television, will be canceled should Face to Face have a low reception. Even as the ratings climb during the interview with Ladybug and Cat Noir, she still considers canceling the show should Nadja's "big scoop" not live up to her expectations. * Relationships ** Nadja Chamack: Because she has the ability to cancel Nadja's television program, Arlette is very tough on her. Arlette frequently cautions the television host about the reception and quality of her interview over an earpiece, scolding her frequently. When the show ultimately does well during its second episode, which features an interview with Alya Césaire about the Ladyblog, Arlette grows pleased with Nadja and compliments her on a job well done. August's mother August's mother is a woman who lives in Paris and is the mother of August. * Appearance: The woman is average in height with fair skin, short blonde hair, and light green eyes. She wears a green vest over a white-collared dress shirt, along with dark blue jeans and a pair of yellow boots that go up to her ankles. * Personality: The woman is kindhearted and gentle, being a caring mother for her son, August. She always wants what the best for him and gets worried if anything happens to him, but sometimes, taking care of him and multi-tasking stresses her. After August is de-akumatized in "Gigantitan", she makes sure that August is safe and okay. When others help her and her son, she shows gratitude and appreciation, thanking Marinette for helping her get her son's stroller up the stairs and thanking Ladybug and Cat Noir for reverting August back to normal. * Trivia: She appears to have multiple love interests, as she is spotted in romantic situations with different men in "Glaciator" and other episodes. * Family Tree |-|Images = |-|Text Only = Chris Chris is a mime performer and Fred Haprèle's understudy for The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures. * Appearance: Chris is tall with red-orange hair and pale blue eyes. He wears a black derby hat, a dark bluish gray dress jacket over a pale green shirt, dark blue jeans, and black dress shoes. * Personality: Chris is envious of not having the lead role, and he willingly uses underhanded tricks to take it for himself, lying to lead actor Fred and manager Sarah in the process. As soon as the Mime comes after him in revenge, Chris becomes cowardly and regretful. While he was conniving, Chris realizes his mistake, admits it to everyone, and works to make amends with the people he wronged. * Abilities: Chris is talented at miming, having skill comparable to Fred Haprèle. Clara Contard Clara Contard is a TVi news reporter who reports news of different topics in various episodes. * Appearance: In The Dark Owl, Clara has brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she has light brown eyes. Clara wears a dark blue long-sleeved jacket that has a white top underneath it. In Stormy Weather 2 and Feast, Clara's hair is blond and cut into a short bob that ends in the center of her neck. She wears a white business jacket with a folded collar, a pink shirt beneath it, and in Stormy Weather 2, she wears a purple scarf and orange beanie. * Abilities: Clara is professional as a reporter on the scene of a developing story, explaining the situation to viewers and interviewing people. * Trivia: She is currently the only singular character to have used two background character models. Jean Tretiens Jean TretiensHis name can be seen via a public text post. is a sanitation engineer. * Appearance: Jean stands at average height with chestnut brown hair and olive green eyes. Jean wears a green collared coat suit with a black undershirt beneath, with coordinating green cargo, combat workwear pants that have multiple side pockets on each side and gray ankle cuffs, along with a pair of black latex work gloves. He also wears a bright yellow safety vest with reflective silver strips. * Personality: Jean is resolute with his job. As seen in "Gorizilla", he can also get distracted, noticing Adrien with Marinette in a dry fountain in the Place des Vosges and taking a photo of them. He immediately jumps to the conclusion that the two teens are a couple, and he posts his assumptions on social media. Mrs. Rossi Mrs. Rossi '''is an Italian woman who works at an embassy. * '''Appearance: She is at average adult height, she has brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she has light brown eyes. She wears a dark blue long-sleeved jacket that has a white top underneath it. * Personality: She is shown to be a kind and loving mother. However, she is also gullible, as she believes Lila's lies about Adrien being her boyfriend and the school closing down because of all the akumatizations. * Trivia: She works for the embassy, which causes her to be away quite often. This is inferred from her message to Lila in “Oni-Chan”. * Relationships: ** Lila Rossi: She loves her daughter, but she is unaware of her deceitful nature as she believes her lies, such as Adrien being her boyfriend and the school closing down because of all the akumatizations. Mrs. Michelle Mrs. Michelle is a woman who lives in Paris with her son. She has a cat named Whiskers who often gets stuck in a tree. * Appearance: She is an average sized adult with green eyes and shoulder-length black hair. She wears a light pink shirt with a dark pink jacket. She also has black pants, a black belt with a silver buckle, and pink dress shoes that match her jacket. * Personality: She is a very patient woman as seen in "The Dark Owl" when Mr. Damocles tried to save her cat, whom she cares for a lot. She appears to be far more rational than Mr. Damocles as well, realizing that his faulty gadgets and attempt to climb the tree are not going to work, deciding to call the fire department instead. Mrs. Michelle's son The young boy is the son of Mrs. Michelle. He lives with his mother and his cat, Whiskers, who often gets stuck in trees. * Appearance: He is an average sized child with green eyes and ginger hair. He wears a light orange shirt with dark colored pants. He has brown shoes with laces. * Personality: Although not much is known about this young boy, he seems to cares for his mother and cat. Prince Ali's chaperone Prince Ali's chaperone is responsible for organizing the prince's schedule and for keeping him safe from potential danger. * Appearance: The chaperone is tall and light-skinned, with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a light pink draped turban, a light pink dress jacket and dress pants with a diamond pattern, and a white shirt underneath the jacket. She also wears a golden bangle bracelet on each wrist, golden earrings with dangling triangles, and a golden necklace with triangles on the front. The belt around her pants is golden with a golden belt buckle, and she has white high-heel shoes. She is almost always seen holding her brown clipboard. * Personality: The chaperone worries about the prince's safety and his duties, so she is determined to keep him on track. She is extremely dedicated to her job, to the point that even when the prince is being targeted by Princess Fragrance, she is still trying to get him to the hospital for him to be there on time, even though Cat Noir tells her that Prince Ali's safety is the priority and not the hospital. * Relationships ** Prince Ali: Prince Ali's chaperone is almost always seen with the prince, ensuring that he stays safe and keeps on schedule. Sarah Sarah is Chris' and Fred Haprèle's manager as the play director for The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures. * Appearance: Sarah is at a medium height with dark red-orange hair and aquamarine-colored eyes. For make-up, she has light pink blue, pale green eyeshadow, and peach-colored lipstick. She wears square-shaped glasses with brown rims, and she has earrings with, from the top down, round dark blue beads and silver leaf-shaped objects. She wears a light gray turtleneck sweater, a purple vest with three dark brown buttons, dark blue jeans, and dark brown shoes with thick heels. She also has a brown watch on her left wrist. * Personality: Sarah is determined to prepare a show that is as best as possible, and she doesn't appreciate procrastinators who slow down progress like Fred. If her patience is worn too thin, like when people make too many excuses, she grows frustrated with them and gives up on them. However, when she finds out that she was wrong, particularly for firing Fred, who was late because Chris lied to him, she feels terrible and apologizes for her quickness to judge the situation. Steven Besielberg Steven Besielberg is a Hollywood director. In "Volpina", Lila lies that she has met him. She also tells Nino that she can introduce him to Steven. He is obviously based off of the famous movie director, Steven Spielberg. Unnamed doorman The doorman is an employee at Le Grand Paris. * Appearance: The doorman is a very tall man with very short hair, dark eyes, and thin brown eyebrows. He wears a white shirt and a red tie under a formal black suit with red accents on the collar, along with the gold buttons, and around the cuffs, and he has black pants. He also wears white gloves, thin round glasses, and a red hat with a black peak and gold accenting the center equator. * Personality: The doorman is agreeable, but he takes his job very seriously. He doesn't let Marinette enter the building in "Princess Fragrance" when she didn't give him enough reason to. However, he does have a more relaxed side, as seen in the episode "Pixelator" when he and Kim willingly allowed the titular character to take a photo of them. Hessenpy The fire captain Hessenpy is the captain of Paris' fire department. * Appearance: The fire captain has light skin, black eyes, and brown eyebrows. He wears a standard blue firefighter suit and helmet. The helmet is silver, with long sides that cover his ears and a movable golden front piece to cover his face. The top piece of the hat is also golden. Stripes, yellow on the top and bottom and white in the center, are on various parts of the fire suit: the lower hip, bottom of the gloves, top of the boots, and on the chest. Additionally, black stripes adorn the upper hip of the suit and the gloves, which also feature gray palms. A gray zipper is on the center of the suit. * Personality: The fire captain is a generally respectful man, like listening and agreeing with Mr. Damocles in "Despair Bear" as he reports the false emergency call. However, he gradually grows impatient and anxious when continuously prevented from returning to his work. He also appears to be kind, briefly seen helping a girl retrieve her cat from a tree in "Befana" before being turned into an angel by the titular character. He is also helpful towards Ladybug and Cat Noir in "Oni-Chan". * Relationships ** Mr. Damocles: The fire captain is polite to Mr. Damocles, but he becomes exasperated when Mr. Damocles won't let him leave and get back to work elsewhere until he discovers the culprit of the false fire alarm. In "The Dark Owl", he compliments to Mr. Damocles as the Owl for calling the fire department to save a cat from a tree, even hooting for him. Unnamed maid The maid is an employee at Le Grand Paris. * Appearance: The maid is at a medium height with blonde hair tied up in a high bun and blue eyes. She wears a white long-sleeved shirt with black buttons underneath a black bow tie and a black vest. She also wears a black knee-length skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. * Personality: The maid takes her job seriously. Although, as seen in "Pixelator", she chuckles along with Sabrina when Miss Bustier indistinctly tells off Ivan and Alix for pillow fighting. Nino's mother Nino's mother is the mother of Nino Lahiffe and Chris Lahiffe. She is briefly mentioned by Chris in "Christmaster". * Family Quentin Quentin is a young boy who was impersonated by the titular villain in "Chameleon", leaving him sleeping in a carousel. * Appearance: Quentin has dark skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Quentin wears a light blue shirt with horizontal white stripes, blue jeans, and brown and white shoes. Quentin's mother Quentin's mother is the mother of Quentin. She was looking for her son, only to find out that he was impersonated by the titular villain in "Chameleon". * Appearance: Quentin's mother has dark skin, brown eyes, and dark blue hair. Quentin's mother wears a white shirt with a black triangle pattern at the shoulders and a blue collar and light brown pants. Miraculous Adventures Breaker Breaker is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2 of "Miraculous Adventures", he is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by the Trash Krakken. His associates are: Public Enemy, Killabee, Metal Face D, Shaolin Soul, and Ghetto Blaster. * Appearance: Breaker is at an average adult height with dark brown skin and short brown hair. He wears a green beanie, a green shirt with a white collar with white numbers on the front, and a raisin black jacket. Also, he wears dark blue baggy jeans that go up to his ankles and white tennis shoes. Ghetto Blaster Ghetto Blaster is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2 of "Miraculous Adventures", he is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by the Trash Krakken. His associates are: Public Enemy, Killabee, Metal Face D, Shaolin Soul, and Breaker. * Appearance: Ghetto Blaster is a tall and muscular man with dark brown skin, black eyes, and curly brown hair. Ghetto Blaster wears a red baseball cap with the bill pointed backwards. He also wears a sleeveless white vest, brown baggy jeans with lavender shorts underneath, and red boots. Howard Howard is a wealthy person who lives in New York City. His affiliates are Jørgen and the wealthy woman. * Appearance: Howard is fair-skinned, and has gray hair and blue eyes. Howard wears a dark blue dress jacket. Underneath, he wears a light blue dress shirt with a red tie tucked under a white collar. He also wears dark blue dress pants and black shoes. Jørgen Jørgen is a limousine driver who lives in New York City. His affiliates are Howard and the wealthy woman. * Appearance: Jørgen is an average-built man with black eyes and short brown hair. Jørgen wears a uniform which consists of a white shirt underneath a dark gray suit, a gray tie, and a dark gray limousine cap. Killabee Kilabee is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2 of "Miraculous Adventures", she is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by the Trash Krakken. Her associates are: Public Enemy, Metal Face D, Ghetto Blaster, Shaolin Soul, and Breaker. * Appearance: Killabee is tall with light brown skin, wavy brown hair, and light brown eyes. She wears a yellow beanie, a pair of yellow earrings, and dark red lipstick. She also wears a white tube top, a metal chained necklace, and golden brown baggy jeans. * Personality: Kilabee is shown to be a good-natured woman, as she comforts Kenya, who's in distress after the absence of her father. Metal Face D Metal Face D is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2 of "Miraculous Adventures", he is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by the Trash Krakken. His associates are: Public Enemy, Killabee, Ghetto Blaster, Shaolin Soul, and Breaker. * Appearance: Face D is a tall and muscular man with dark brown skin and curly brown hair. He wears a sleeveless blue tank top and dark blue baggy jeans. He also wears a silver metal mask with a green lens that covers his face. Public Enemy Public Enemy is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2 of "Miraculous Adventures", he is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by Trash Krakken. He also stumbles across Marinette and helps her out with her situation by providing her with food and clothes. His associates are: Killabee, Metal Face D, Ghetto Blaster, Shaolin Soul, and Breaker. * Appearance: Public Enemy is tall and muscular with dark brown skin, black eyes, shaved dark brown hair, and thick black eyebrows. On his right upper arm, he has a black tattoo of two crossing guns. He wears a black cap, including the acronym "NY" in silver letters on the front, and a gray bandanna. He also wears a sleeveless dim gray tank top with shredded sleeves, light blue baggy jeans that go up to his ankles, and dark brown boots. * Personality: Public Enemy can come off as intimidating and threatening, but he is actually good-natured, serious, and caring. He genuinely wants to help others, and he apologizes whenever he over-reacts to a situation. When anyone needs help or information, like Marinette, he willingly and kindly offers it to them, and he occasionally teases others, saying Marinette is "so French" in amusement when she departs to transform. Shaolin Soul Shaolin Soul is a person who lives in New York City. In issue 2 of "Miraculous Adventures", she is seen helping endangered citizens of a destructed New York caused by the Trash Krakken. Her associates are: Public Enemy, Metal Face D, Ghetto Blaster, Killabee, and Breaker. * Appearance: Shaolin Soul is tall with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She also has a heart tattoo on her left arm. She wears an orange tank top, blue jean shorts, and black tennis shoes. Additionally, she has golden hoop earrings. Unnamed Wealthy woman The wealthy woman '''is a woman who lives in New York City. Her affiliates are Howard and Jørgen. * '''Appearance: The woman is average in height with fair skin, wavy blonde hair that she ties into a high ponytail and includes side bangs, and gray eyes. She wears a pearl necklace and pearl earrings, and she has dark pink lipstick. Also, she wears a dark brown fur coat and a green dress. Trivia * Many of the characters' designs are regular background models used in groups and crowds in the series. For example, the background model of August's mother has been used multiple times in episodes, like in "The Mime" or "Glaciator". * Chris and Fred are often mistaken as pantomime performers. Pantomime is actually a British form of theater that takes place around Christmas and usually involves throwing candy at audiences. * In the French version, Sarah is named "Josiane" after the French actress Josiane Balasko, who also voiced the character. ** Additionally, in the French version, she is director of Fred's show. * Mrs. Rossi and Clara Contard uses the same background model, but according to Thomas Astruc, they are not the same character, and it was an animation mistake that both characters use the same modelhttps://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1053980672627560448 * Clara Contard's name is a pun on the French word racontar, which means "gossip." * Jean's full name is a wordplay on the phrase j'entretiens, which means "I maintain." pt-br:Lista de Personagens Secundários/Humanos Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Lists